


Black

by SilverCoins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCoins/pseuds/SilverCoins
Summary: When Manchester Black took over Jon’s mind, Jon had felt it. Felt the loss of control, felt the loss of feeling and felt the loss of mercy. Instead he felt Black take complete control of his senses. Used his powers for his own domain. Making Jon nothing but a puppet. He tried to ignore that feeling and move on with his life. But why does he keep hearing someone whispering in his head?





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel that there should be more stories center around Jon because I adore him and he needs more characterization. Also I have gone a little noncanon when it comes to Manchester Black's powers (hope it doesn't come off too OOC). But this story does take place immediately after Jon gets mind controlled by Black. Jon and Damian's relationship is pretty much platonic but if you really squint you can sense some romance in there if you wish to read them that way.

Jon remembers the blackness.

The blackness that was pouring from his eyes, seeping through his head, clouding every vision and thought until there was nothing left but dread and loneliness. 

Yes, Jon still remembers the blackness.

He doesn’t see the point dwelling on it. He’s not one to hold grudges nor is he one to obsess over something for so long. So, he’ll go through his everyday life with a smile and laugh hoping that things will turn out for the best. 

Still he finds himself awake at night, afraid to close his eyes knowing that all he’ll see is nothing but the blackness. 

When Manchester Black took over Jon’s mind, Jon had felt it. Felt the loss of control, felt the loss of feeling and felt the loss of mercy. Instead he felt Black take complete control of his senses. Used his powers for his own domain. Making Jon nothing but a puppet. 

It scared Jon because he still remembers the whispers in his ears as the blackness was taking over.

_Give in…kill…give in to me…kill…don’t fight…kill…kill…_

_You know you want to…_

And he had. He wanted too. He felt the rage sinking into him as he saw his father through jaded eyes. He wanted to end this. Take away humanity’s will. Make all who dare to cross him pay for their sins. 

But he knew these weren’t really his thoughts. They were Manchester Black.

Black was displaying all his rage inside Jon and forcing him to show his anger through his powers.

At the same time Black tried to soothe him.

He whispers things into Jon’s head as he tried to fight back from the blackness.

_Little Prince…it’s alright…Little Prince…it’s okay to give in…your safe…sweet prince…_

What was terrifying was that Jon did feel safe. 

Once Black was able to take complete control he gave Jon all his powers. All his powers that where supposedly suppressed where finally revealing themselves. Making everyone see just how powerful Superboy can be. 

Black would whisper the thoughts in his head as Jon lost more of his self-control. Eventually Jon got tired of fighting and eventually gave into Black as he saw no way out. The blackness crawling through his mind, claiming his body and soul as one of their own. 

The whispers didn’t stop. In fact, they became louder and louder as Jon stayed in the dark.

_Kill…Little Prince…kill…Prince…kill…kill…KILL…_

Thankfully he saw his mother, his mother who was the light in his mind. It made him remember all the good times he spent with his father and mother having dinner together and laughing as Jon retold them of his adventures at school. He remembered how he made Damian smile when he thought Jon wasn’t looking. Or the time he defended a boy from a bunch of school bullies. He remembered what it was like to become a hero.

Someone whose strong, someone whose faithful and most importantly someone who doesn’t kill. 

So, he broke free of the blackness and helped save the day.

That didn’t mean the blackness went away.

No, the blackness stayed, tormenting him as if it wants to grab Jon’s ankles and yank him down into the oblivion. 

Sometimes the blackness whispers things to him. Tells him to do bad things. Things he wouldn’t even say out loud. 

But what scares him most is that the blackness never calls him Jon. Instead it calls him by another name.

_…Little Prince…_

Jon would immediately bolt out of his bed, breathing so hard he could feel his heart about to burst through his chest. 

Although he’s been getting better at controlling his nightmares. By taking a couple of deep breaths, cry a little then go back to bed hoping that tomorrow’s a better day. 

Jon smiles and laughs knowing that he will get the handle of his situation through time and patience. Jon doesn’t see the negatives only looks forward to the positives.

And his routine worked for a while until Damian noticed. 

Jon woke up from another nightmare, immediately starting his normal routine. After he took a couple of deep breaths and had his cry he would have gone back to bed if it wasn’t for-

“Why do you do that?”

Jon almost screamed, alarmed at the sudden intruder at his window. Although he wasn’t surprised to see Damian Wayne dressed in full Robin gear lounging on the seat of his window looking intense always he did.

“Oh, hi Damian,” Jon gasped out once he was able to slow his heart.

Damian did nothing but lift a questionable eyebrow as he stared, “You should really keep your window locked.”

“You would pick the lock anyway.”

Damian nodded, “True,” he said casually walking into Jon’s room, as if he didn’t just fly from Gotham all the way to Smallville with his dad’s jet. Night visits from Damian usually happen when both of their dads where out of town. Which also meant that Damian was restless and needed to go fight bad guys in order to release his stress. 

This was going to be a long night.

Jon yawned immediately getting out of bed to get his uniform from his backpack. Damian looked away but said nothing allowing Jon to finish getting dressed.

Jon didn’t mind instead pulled his suit over his head, yawning again as he asked, “What’s the mission today?”Damian finally turned to look at Jon still holding his intense glare, “A planned robbery is about to take place at one of Gotham’s jewelry stores.”

“Cool,” Jon smiled carelessly as he flew out of his window knowing that Damian would have no trouble keeping up with him.

“It’s going to rain tonight, I figured we’d use the jet.”

Jon was too tired to argue, he nodded, yawning into his palm. Damian paused before entering the jet lifting his eyebrow still being able to hold his intense gaze as he eyed him. “You’re tired.”

“Well I’m usually tired after midnight, but that never stopped you before-“

“No, it’s different this time.”

Jon tried hard not to roll his eyes before turning around to Damian. He should have known Damian would notice something was off. He always notices. “It’s fine Damian.”

Damian looked like he didn’t believe that but said nothing and continued walking towards the jet. Jon sighed, almost wishing Damian pressed further into the situation. But Damian never liked to talk about his feelings and Jon was too tired to pry further. 

They traveled to Gotham having no trouble sneaking into the jewelry store as the robbers already started smashing through the encase of merchandises. 

Quietly the boys stayed up above the roof and watched. “Wow these diamonds have so many carats it’s almost a turnip.” Knowing a grand entrance when he saw it Jon immediately flew onto the robbers, laughing as Damian cringe below just a few feet behind. 

“Not now Superboy.”

Jon laughed harder as he eyed beamed one of the robber’s hands making them drop the diamonds ready to attack. 

The robber that was blasted hissed in pain cradling his hand as he glared at Jon, “You dipshit! You kids are gonna pay!” 

Jon yawned not understanding why a group of bad guys would want to engage into a fight with Robin a highly trained vigilante and Superboy a kid who shoots lasers out of his eyes and can basically fly let along taunt the said duo. The robber that was blasted continued to make taunting remakes and crude comments as the fight went on. 

“You shitheads should go back to preschool and leave the high stuff to your daddies.” He said, blocking another one of Jon’s beams. At this point, most of the robbers where already taken out, Robin was busy tying up the rest of the robbers knowing that Superboy could handle the situation. 

And Jon could, the robber where nothing special, just a human in a ski mask that didn’t have the same capabilities as Damian or Jon. Still the things that would come out of the robber’s mouth did nothing but annoy Jon. Usually he would ignore the villains insults but not having much sleep in these last few months were taking its toll on him and he wasn’t sure how much he could handle.

The robber laughed again dodging another one of Jon’s eyes beam. “Keep shooting tex! Don’t matter, I’ll come back and next time I won’t be so nice.”

Jon was getting irritated watching the robber dodge all his attacks. He finally gave up and decided to fly down to easily restrain the robber. Of course, the robber tried his hardest to run but he wasn’t fast an enough for Superboy. Jon easily held his arms behind his back in restraint. That didn’t stop the robber from struggling.

“Get off of me asshole! Next time I’m coming after you! I’m coming after your friend! I swear I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you all!” The robber’s screams where pointless and his threats meant nothing. Robin didn’t even flinch away from the other robbers that he tied up, already on the phone with the police. Yet the robber Jon had restrained continued to yell threats, grating the few patience’s Jon had left. Slowly Jon held the robber down taking all his curses but not hearing. He tried not to put all his strength into his grip trying not to give into the deep thoughts in his head. But Jon was so tired and all he wanted was the comfort of his bedroom. He closed his eyes in hopes of blocking away his annoyance. Only seeing black. 

_…Little Prince…_

He was trying to block away all the stress that was bothering him…still that robber kept cursing.

_…Little prince…give in…kill…_

Somehow the robber’s cursing got louder, he was basically shouting at this point making Jon growl for disturbing his peace.

_Kill…Little Prince…kill…_

The robber’s screams got louder…Jon’s grip became harder.

_KILL!_

“Superboy!”

Jon snapped his eyes opened seeing the robber faced down screaming in agony. Looking down he noticed that he was bending that robber’s arm backwards, harder then he intended. Apologetically he let go of the robber watching him fall helplessly to the floor whining in pain. Jon hid his face behind his bangs holding back the angry tears that where threatening to fall. He didn’t mean to grip too hard…it was the whispers…

“Superboy?” Robin asked questionably, he slowly approached Jon as if in any movement could scare him away. Jon did want to run away feeling tired and embarrassed knowing he didn’t have better control over his emotions. He flinched away from Damian, seeing the blue and red lights peering through the windows of the jewelry store. 

Robin grunted but didn’t bother to move any closer to him. “Let’s go.” Neither Jon or Damian said anything as they fled the scene. 

The ride back to Jon’s house was filled with silence since neither wanted to start the conversation. Jon knew it was going to happened as Damian is always nosy and has to know everything whether he knows it or not. Jon crossed his arms not bothering to look in Damian’s direction in hopes Damian wouldn’t ask, but of course he was wrong.

“Do you want to say it, or should I?” Jon looked at the corner of his eye noticing Damian wasn’t looking at him, although he seemed relaxed driving the jet with no tension. Just an opened demeanor which was rare for Damian. Maybe that’s why Jon chose to answer back. 

Jon sighed, “I’m sorry I went too far.”

“Do want to talk about what’s been bothering you?” 

Jon shrugged unsure if he should be honest or lie. He looked towards Damian seeing his nonchalant position seeming willingly to just listen to whatever Jon had to say. This cheered him up a little knowing that despite how much Damian deny it he was willing to act like a friend.

“I’ve been having nightmares.” He admitted already feeling the weight lift off his chest finally getting the chance to openly for the first time.

“Is it about Manchester Black?”

Jon grimaced on how easily Damian understood. “Is it that obvious?”

Still keeping his eyes into towards the skies, Damian shrugged saying, “It makes sense, you have been through a traumatic experience. It’s only human for you to feel the repercussions of that event.”

Jon didn’t know what to say to that. There was a time where Jon might have looked down at the word “human,” and wished for his powers to finally erupt. Now he longed for the days where he could have held a cat without killing them with his eyebeams or be able to touch someone without worrying about his strength. Manchester Black didn’t help either as he kept reminding Jon about his heritage and who he was.

_…Little Prince…_

He shivered at the thought, Damian noticed, “It will pass.”

Jon frowned, “That’s it?”

“What else is there?” Damian grumbled, still not bothering to tear his eyes away from the screen. It was starting to annoy Jon that for once he thought Damian and he where sharing a moment only for it to be ripped away by Damian’s struggle to show any kind of remorse.

Sarcastically Jon asked, “Well how do you deal with a traumatic experience?”

Damian didn’t say anything keeping his cold demeanor. Jon groaned hating how easily Damian was able to distanced himself from Jon only in a few minutes. It also aggravated Jon to no end how he was able to read Damian’s body language without him having to say anything. He knew it was very seldom for Damian to reveal anything about himself or his family especially his interactions with Batman. There are times where Damian will come to Jon to rant about his problems with the team dynamic he had with his father only as Robin and Batman and occasionally the Teen Titans. Although he never speaks of anything outside the tight and the capes. 

This led Jon to believe that Damian never talks about his problems instead he holds them in and probably obsessives over them until the end of time. This doesn’t surprise Jon, still it does worry him knowing that Damian believes that the problems he faces are centered around him are probably his fault. Jon knows the guilt Damian that feels becomes a burden on his shoulder and at times all Jon wants to do is take Damian’s pain away so he wouldn’t to feel that way anymore.  
Jon growled, sensing the tiredness set in, he could feel the whispers in the back of his neck and it was starting to put on him on edge. “You don’t do anything? Really? Damian that’s unhealthy!”

Damian shrugged, seeming nonchalant about his ordeal. “Father and the others try to talk to me about it. But we are not ones for talking about our emotions.”

“So, you just keep it locked up inside?”

Still not looking at Jon, Damian asked, “Isn’t that what you are doing?”

Jon stuttered for a minute rethinking his actions in the last few months. He hasn’t told his parents about his nightmares not because he was ashamed or felt guilty. Jon knew he couldn’t keep blaming himself for the destruction that was caused. In fact, he didn’t even bother to think about it half the time because it would only damage his mood. Besides he and his family have current problems to worry about. _Still he was having nightmares…_

_Was Damian, right? Was Jon just subconsciously pushing the issue into the darkest side of his mind so he wouldn’t have to face the reality of it? Where the nightmares nothing more than his subconscious telling him to speak up about it?_

Jon groaned, rubbing his temples knowing that his tiredness was just getting the best of him and that he was over thinking things. _But still…_

“No – well I – I was trying to look past it. It happened and there’s nothing I could do about it so I should just move on with my life.”

“Precisely.” Damian agreed with an annoyed Jon feeling the urge to argue. He was exhausted at this point and he knew it wasn’t fair to take out his frustrations on Damian. But he was the one making Jon think too hard causing all kinds of chaotic confusion in his head. He knew the whispers where ready to pounce on him any second now in order to regain control which pissed Jon off even more.

“But no that’s not what you’re doing. You think about it all the time. And I could tell when it gets really bad. You tend to dwell on it to the point where you obsess and refuse to do anything about it.”

Damian didn’t seem bothered by Jon’s comment, in fact he retorted ever so smoothly, “How are you any different?”

Jon seethed just hearing the competitiveness in Damian’s voice whenever he saw a challenge. It was almost taunting which was something Damian constantly used over Jon’s head repeatedly. “Because I think about my family.” He muttered softly unsure on how he should word his feelings. “I think about how good I have it. I have both of my parents, I have you and I have a chance to be something – something extraordinary. I shouldn’t be in constant despair of what happened to me in the past.”

“And you don’t think I feel that way?”

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me.” Jon growled finally having an enough of his friend’s lack of attention. Luckily, he didn’t have to fret anymore as he finally caught Damian eyes. He could feel Damian’s eyes burning through his mask as he stared at Jon no longer centering his focus on the skies above. 

Tensely Damian said, “Then why are you having nightmares?”

Jon blushed becoming nervous by the intense stare down Damian was displaying. It made him unsure of how he should answer back. “B – Because I – I think,” He paused noticing his stutter, he took a deep breath before continuing, “I think Black’s going to come back. And he’ll use me. Torture me. Do something to me that I can’t control.” 

Damian opened his mouth to speak but Jon interrupted before he had the chance to say anything. “I’m not afraid or ashamed of what happened to me in the past Damian. I don’t feel guilty anymore. Moving on isn’t the problem, thinking about the past doesn’t upset me. I just know that somehow something like that is going to happened again and I know I might lose myself in the process and that…that just makes me…sad…sad that I know I’m not strong an enough to stop it.” Jon his behind his bangs feeling ashamed on how pitiful he sounded. He couldn’t help but feel pathetic knowing the consequences if Black ever came back. Jon wouldn’t have the will to stop him all because he couldn’t control his power no matter how much he tried. All he wanted was to be a hero like Damian but he couldn’t even do something as simple as stop a burglar today. 

_Little Pr-_

“Enough!”

Jon gulped seeing the anger in Damian’s eyes he figured it was about time for Damian to lose his temper and finally snapped at him. He deserved it.

Damian placed the jet in autopilot, turning his whole body towards Jon to show he was giving him his full attention. Jon cringe and waited for the angry rant that Damian usually did when he was upset. Instead Damian surprised him.

“You say you don’t dwell on the past and that you already look forward to moving on with your life. But by doing that you’ve already accepted your fate.” He spoke so softly that seemed completely out of character for Damian probably something Jon would have believed he imagine if it weren’t for his super hearing. 

Damian continued, “You think I brood about the past too much and your right. I pay the consequences of never moving on.” Damian face scrunched up looking like he was arguing with himself, finally his face relaxed into a stern expression that resemble his father. Blank but still hold the dominance of respect and understanding which Jon couldn’t help but gaze at. 

“But the reason I obsess and overthink things is only to figure what I did wrong in that situation and what I can do to fix it and make myself better.” Damian held onto Jon’s eyes staring behind the mask showing that he had Jon’s full attention. Damian noticed Jon gaze, staring back with all the intensity he could muster. “I do that by finding ways to make sure it never happens again.”

Without another word Damian loses all his sternness turning off the autopilot only to continue to fly the jet. Both boys sat awkwardly for a second losing the intensity of their gazes as they went back to their usual positions as if nothing happened between them. Still even though Damian wasn’t looking at him Jon could hear the hitch of his breath before speaking very softly, “Your right Jon you should look at the positives in life. It’s a happy way to live.” Jon smiled and couldn’t help himself but gently graze his arm next to Damian’s in a show of a sign of affection. 

Damian jumped at the contact immediately becoming defensive but still holding his stern demeanor since he was not done with his lecture. “But do not. Not for one second ever think your weak! Because you’re not! Do not give into the mistake you made in the past. Figure out ways to make yourself better and next time if it happens again. You won’t feel any remorse or sorrow because you know you got through it by looking at the situation in a positive attitude not a bad one.” Damian was right, Jon was tearing himself down before even trying. He told himself to look at the positives in life but he wasn’t looking at the good qualities he had in himself that allowed him to see the goodness in the future. Yes, he was ashamed for what happened in the past with Black but he didn’t allow that to take over his future and was sure as hell wasn’t going to let it have control over of who he is now. He was a Super. He was a Kent. He was Superboy.

He smiled, leaning closer to his partner. “Your right. Thank you, Damian.”

Damian didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to Jon already saw the pinkish tint that hid beneath his cheeks. 

“You know,” Jon said, “I could help you take your mind off things too.”

“No.” Damian’s blush didn’t go away.

“I’m being serious. Whenever there’s something that makes you feel awfully, destructive even annoyed. Just know that I’m a good listener. And we can work on moving on together.”

Jon smiled wider looking down at himself before gazing back up Damian. Damian said nothing already losing interest in the conversation. That didn’t stop Jon from squeezing Damian’s shoulder waiting for the angry shouts to come whenever Jon got too affectionate but surprisingly Damian was silent. Jon laughed closing his eyes finally feeling able to relax. He waited for the whispers to start, seeing nothing but darkness surrounds him. Maybe he would have heard something if it weren’t for the beat of Damian’s heartbeat and the little hitches of breath he blew every now and then. He felt better knowing that he wasn’t so much of a failure. He wouldn’t call himself a hero but with Damian by his side he thinks he might be someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go!
> 
> I'm still nervous about my writing and honestly wasn't going to post this story since I kept delaying myself on writing it. But I figured I need to become more confident about writing, so I decide to just bite the bullet and do it. Anyway I think Jon needs more characterization and personal attention in the comics. And I know. He's literally fresh off the ink. There's still more to his character that we have not seen. But I just want the writers to do him right. Is that too much to ask?
> 
> So that leaves me with my imagination to decide what kind of character he is for now. I know underneath that innocence is a kid who has a lot a doubt about himself which I find retable which is why I like him so much. Sorry this didn't mean to be too long. But tell me what you think and be honest. I can take it. And thanks for reading.


End file.
